Showcase Trophy
by Kismet's Kiss
Summary: I had seen the glances and the frowns out of the corner of my eye, disapproval that he was the one I went to this time, and not you, just know, you were really there helping me all along, right beside him.  An honorable mention to an 'unlikely' pair.


A one-shot I decided to type up at like 4 am, please don't hate me for its crappiness or if there is any, (which I don't think there is) OOCness from any of the characters. More AN at the bottom, I guess.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own LWD. If you _really_ think I should, start a damn petition. I'd love to get free control over the show, it definitely wouldn't be aired on Disney Channel anymore though, that's for sure. Sorry.

Showcase trophy-

* * *

As the clapping died down and the whispering hushes filled the auditorium a fifteen year old, smiling, enthusiastic girl walked up to the podium before her fully. Setting her shoulders firm, her head held high, she quickly surveyed the audience before landing her sights on a particular pair, a pair that had gotten her to this place right now.

"First of all, I would like to greet everyone and thank you all so much for coming to celebrate such an important moment, day really, alongside me. I hope every moment is as enjoyable and…well, _mind blowing _as it is for me." a few laughs were heard here and there, polite, easy going, just soaking up the female's presence and the ease that flows from her naturally.

She smiled in a silent suggestion to quiet the audience completely. "I want to thank, not only my teachers, my friends, my couch, and well, all the teams that didn't play so well for getting me here," Chuckling at her own joke, one that was chorused for a few seconds by her fellow teammates sitting beside her, she continued. "but, two very special people, a pair-if you will, for really coming through when I needed them the most."

"Mom, Dad," the reference to her father was not of her biological one, but one she had come to known in her years within the McDonald-Venturi residence, one that had crossed the boundaries of mere stepfather and actually surpassing that of what a real father was to her, he, George Venturi, became her Dad.

A father gives you life, A Dad gives you love. A father feeds you, A Dad nourishes you. You can talk to your father, but, you can pour out your heart to your Dad. A Dad is gentle, but not weak, strong but not harsh. Sometimes, he's your buddy, and sometimes he's your boss. And sometimes, he's not even your father. But there's one thing he always is, and that's your Dad.

She doesn't remember where she read it, maybe a Hallmark card or something, damn, those things were brilliant. No matter though, the relevance is all that was needed, for when she looked upon her stepfather, her step_dad _within the crowd, how proud he was with his gleaming eyes and magnificent smile, she could only think of that one poem, saying, bunch of words, for whatever it is, represented him in its entirety.

Her mother, whom was looking anxiously about her somewhat frozen, pensive form, was gorgeous as ever. She always loved her mom and her classiness, for her brains and willpower, feminist idealism yet individuality. She was everything she had desired to aspire to be, but something else had gotten her hooked, and where it wasn't legal work, or anything akin to business per say, she still planned on dominating the field just like her mother did, within the house and at work.

"As much as you guys mean the world to me, having given me both life and understanding of it, true happiness…my dedication, my honorable mention, is not entirely to you." Small gasps were heard and then followed by even smaller, lighter chuckles.

"Edwin, Marti. You two. What can I say? Midnight pep talks, the occasional pat on the shoulder, sometimes the little dress up parties," She eyed the younger girl who was fidgeting in her seat stopping only to grin at her, what now came to be, her big sister before she continued. "they were all fun, preoccupying my time with some moments of mindless happiness that distracted me long enough from my obsessive ways to allow me to concentrate properly again, to get it right this time around."

Edwin nodded at the girl, a pleasant, proud smile plastering his face as his chest puffed up in an act of manliness for the girl beside him. She shook her head at her brother, he'd never change.

"But, again, once more, this dedication isn't meant for you two either, you see…a," she paused, rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers with a wide expression.

"Someone told me once, during our late night practice sessions, our cramming sessions that pumped me up and got me ready for this meet, he told me that, a trophy, can mean more than a mere statue, plaque, or award that symbolizes some great feat." Landing her eyes on the pair again, to the far off right, they were late again, she noted, having to sit at the worst possible part of the audience. She inwardly grinned at the prospect of what could have caused their lateness.

"A trophy is suppose to signify greatness, but he told me once, it also holds memories. A trophy, in your name should be won with honesty, with hard work and dedication to what you do, just for the love it, with the willpower to obtain it not only to have it, not as a showcase trophy to others, but as a reminder of how hard you worked to obtain such a thing." She winked at the male who placed his fists in the air, a mock salute, the girl beside him slapping his hand down, nodding her head to the speaker to continue.

"That is what I strived to do." She paused. "I realized though, that his words had had a double meaning back then," she felt the audience inch closer off their seats. "A showcase trophy, as he had said can represent memories, but he never mentioned the trophy having to be of solidified form." She smiled. "I realized now, while I greatly appreciate such a gift and honor as this," she held up the golden statue of a female kicking a soccer ball. "I am merely happy with the knowledge that I had tested myself, and proved to myself that I can accomplish what I set out to do, if I have those who love me by my side," she gestured to her family, friends and teammates. "and if I want it bad enough."

"So, to conclude, not only do I want to thank every single person in here, and those who could not be, but I want to thank my big brother, Derek Venturi, for not only being my coach…my friend, my boss, my preacher, and well, despite what others may believe to be false, a wise sage in my time in need." Laughs were heard, clapping started up mildly but the somewhat short girl raised her in hand protest. "As I so have mentioned, it was a pair I was praising, and well, to finish it..."

She turned to the two once more, a brilliant smile highlighting her features. "Casey, my sis, not only do you support me in everything I do, offer wonderful advice despite your frazzle moments, but I realized that day-or maybe I had all along, without you," she paused for dramatic effect, somewhat afraid that if she didn't word her next sentence properly all would go down the drain. "Well, that oaf of a brother would be hopeless." She inhaled, slightly shocked by the silence of the audience. Good.

"You keep him balanced Casey, and if it weren't for you, he wouldn't have been able to help me, so, even though you help me on a daily basis, and I had seen the glances and the frowns out of the corner of my eye, disapproval that he was the one I went to this time, and not you, just know Casey, you were really there helping me all along, right beside him."

Casey wiped at her eye, trying to be subtle. Derek scoffed and crossed his arms, pretending to take offense that he wasn't the only one being praised. She saw his secret smile though, at her at first, and then beside the girl next to him. When she caught the small twitch of his left hand she liked to think that was his way of holding back from taking her sister's hand into his own.

"So thank you, Casey and Derek, once again, words cannot really express how grateful I am, and even though this trophy means so much to me, the memories that had allowed me to obtain it will always mean so much more." With a nod at the clapping, proof of her ending speech, she walked back to her seat, allowing the principle to walk to the podium and start the pep rally/victory party that was schedule to commence after the handing out of the trophies.

"Shall we start now?!" A loud cheer was heard and the crowd all ran out to the nearby gymnasium. Lizzie motioned to her parents to go on ahead, Edwin and Marti following right after, with a few pats, some exchange of words with her teammates and teachers, a few hugs, she finally met up in the hallway, in front of the showcase of trophies and other honorable mentions with Derek and Casey.

"Nice work kiddo, got your sister crying."

"Yeah, sorry about that." she was pulled into a hug and she had to hold back a gasp so as to not disrupt the moment. "Case-Casey, love ya too sis…" Pulling back she smiled at her older sister.

"Oh Liz, that was so beautiful, I never expected it, really! I mean, it's not like Derek searched through your room one day and found a crumpled up paper that had some preliminary ideas of what you were going to say or anything…"

"…worst…liar…_ever._" Lizzie giggled at Derek's non too subtle whisper.

"Really guys though, I meant it. Each and every word. Thank you, both of you."

"No problem, but I have a question-"

Casey spoke up, a quick scan of her surroundings before continuing on her and Derek's behalf. "Yeah, well, what you said back there…about, me balancing Derek out, you _were_ joking right? I mean, _me_, balance _him_ out?" Pointing being the two exaggeratedly Lizzie and Derek sighed. "I mean, it would have to like take…I don't know, if we were on a seesaw I bet only a hippo, no an _elephant_ would be needed in order to balance Derek out."

Staring blankly at her and her weird analogy, Derek shrugged and threw his arm over Lizzie's shoulder. "Your sister is crazy, you DO know that right?" a small nod was given and he patted her back before releasing her. "good, so long as we are clear."

Stepping up to the fuming Casey he, uncharacteristically, at least within public viewing, wrapped his arm around her torso lazily, silently urging her away. "Der…Derek," A shake of his head silenced her.

"Come on Case, after a speech like that, you think she doesn't know?"

"What…do you mean, She, uh," Swatting at his hands trying to pry her way out of his grip, she became increasingly flustered as Lizzie stared at them blatantly. "_Der-_ek!"

"Case,"

She paused in her movements, long enough to hear what he had to say, her eyes were on his as his deep gaze never left hers, neither noticing the slightly chuckling younger female making her exit, opting to let the two have their privacy.

"You're my showcase trophy."

Grumbling "Well…isn't _that _romantic." before pulling him into a strong hug, she felt his lips move against her shoulder and reveled in the nearness of him in such a public place, something that wasn't all too common.

"And one day…Casey, one day, I'll be able to show you to the entire world."

* * *

**Okay, it didn't end _exactly _as I had imagined, but honestly, when its this late in typing, do _you_ all retain every single thought and idea when you start typing it or acting upon it? Anywho, I really hope you all enjoy it, as I will be placing on my profile, I'm going on a mini vacation from Thursday to Sunday, so I won't have internet access most likely, which sucks, but hopefully that will make me update all my other stories out of utter boredom.**

**I'd appreciate any review, as you all know I am a review whore, and hey, if you have the time and like things even more 'unconventional' than Dasey, bordering on extreme or very well surpassing it, check my profile for stories such as _Just Smile_ and _My boyfriend really is Jackson_ which I will be updating soon.**

**Love ya all, Happy 4th guys**.


End file.
